Perfection
by Tenoh
Summary: This is something I wrote on a whim over vacation. My first true Utena fic. I now believe it does suck... trying to capture Toki ni Ai wa on paper, baaah...


Hmm... I can't decide whether I like this fanfic anymore. It seemed like such a great idea in my head. I guess no one really has the power to capture the true essence of the Toki ni Ai wa scene of Adolescence Mokushiroku. What the hey, I tried. Naah, I don't like it anymore. The only fanfics I like that I've written are The Hanged Man and Unconquered, which will remain unfinished for quite some time. Oh yeah. It's really short. Not rated really... I suppose, PG.

**Perfection**

_~ Oh Fiery Princess, I can see the passion in your eyes ~_

Tonight…

Nothing can describe what happened. And yet, the desire to put the very essence of this evening into words is so strong that I must at least try for fear of holding it inside of myself too long and bursting while keeping it there.

Where to start? I suppose after I fell asleep, after I broke down and poured my anger out on her. I didn't mean for it to happen- it just… did. I said horrible things to her- that it was her fault he left me, her fault I was never able to watch the stars with him. What surprised me most is that she didn't even react to my outburst! The girl confuses me so- I feel like I know her, like we've met before. Though I know that's impossible. Anyway…

I found myself to be horribly cold, as though I was wet. Then I awoke and found it to be true!

There wasn't any light, save for a faint glow from above. Water was rushing out of a severed pipe onto the Rose Platform, loosening the flowers from their tight grip with the ground.

And there she stood. Like a goddess temptress princess, all flowing violet hair and peaceful green eyes, inviting me to swim to the depths of her soul. I uttered her name- no word on my tongue has ever tasted so sweet- though it was hardly heard over the pounding waters. Mist curled around myself, drawing me nearer to her, filling my head and nose and throat with roses.

_**Roses in the mist entangled in a thousand brilliant stars oh princess please grant me the honor of this dance.**_

Rose and water and star and sky all met as she took my hand. A haunting melody played in my mind, leading me into the first steps of the dance. I was frightened. A feeling so familiar to me, and yet I was not. Pink and violet and black and white- filling me, draining me, pulling me from my mortal body.

_**Yes sweet princess I am your Prince of the Duels.**_

It was as though I was no longer myself- the shorthaired girl in a male school uniform was merely my shell. The shell that held what I had come to Ohtori Gakuen in search of. In my mind I knew it was so. I saw her escape her human cage as well, the unearthly beautiful princess in a rose-pink gown emerging and leading me forth in dance. The black and white of my duelist uniform melted into that of the stars and night sky, hers with the water and roses. We were just that, the roses and water and stars and sky embraced, moving in the eternal dance. I clung to the scene with my life. I was myself, free as the sky and stars and for those few precious moments I was able to dance with my divine princess under the open sky with the roses and water flowing and falling, they themselves dancing as did we.

_**Perfection.**_

I no longer regret my loss of him. All of that I have found in her, yet so very much more. She is my princess, my prince, and she has given me the sweetly mysterious memory of tonight to keep for all eternity. I could not ask for anything more.

As I lay beside her, I watch her in peaceful slumber. How radiant she is, a true princess. As the moments pass I feel the terrible desire to kiss her- to lay my lips upon hers so warm and sweet.

_**Kiss her. Kiss her!**_

The command screams in my mind. I know I must protect her, for tonight she has given me new hope and I know now that she will lead us to the final victory. And with that victory comes freedom-freedom far sweeter than the sweetest of roses. I do so want to kiss her…

_**Freedom. Roses. Hope. Her. Perfection.**_

And I do.

_~ Your utterance of those three words is the kiss of death, my sweet ~_

_~ Then kiss me again Dark Lady, for my lips are yours ~_

Author's notes:

It was bad- I know. Some good description, but other than that... not too impressive. I'm not even impressed or proud of it myself. I'll try again some other day. I hope SOMEONE enjoys it...


End file.
